


Morning Routine

by TheNobody4321



Series: Life at Daybreak [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Baking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Fluff, Gen, Keyblade Wielders (Kingdom Hearts), Kingdom Hearts Union Cross, Kingdom Hearts Union X, Morning Routines, One Shot, Pre-Keyblade War (Kingdom Hearts), Unchained Key, Union Cross, Union X, Vulpes, foretellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobody4321/pseuds/TheNobody4321
Summary: A young Keyblade Wielder, Mixael, goes through his morning routine as he gets ready for his daily battle against the darkness. Join us in the first of many One-shots that explore the day to day life of a Keyblade Wielder in Daybreak Town before the fabled Keyblade War that ravaged the Realm of Light.Art done by the amazing Laizy boy at: https://instagram.com/laizy_boy04?igshid=ae4kz2220cr6
Series: Life at Daybreak [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093304
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> High everyone! Nobody here with my first One-shot. This story has been in my head for a very long time and I've been wanting to write it down for the longest time! However I was unsure of my skill as a writer to make a overarching story/longfic with proper pacing and such. Then after a light bulb moment I realized I can practice with One-shots until I feel like I'm ready to finally write the true full story. Which I plan on making sure at least 10 chapters will be ready before starting to post. The whole idea is that I want the story to succeed and to have a KH feel but also have a darker undertone since ya know children and adults fighting and killing each other over Kingdom Hearts is a thing in KHUX.  
> Also you'll realize that my take on Daybreak town is pretty much a normal functioning town. I searched far and wide to see if anywhere in KHUX did they specifically state that Daybreak was a ghost town, after finding nothing I just decided that I'd do my take on the way of life there. 
> 
> Anyway I should stop keeping you from reading this One-shot. Enjoy!!!!

It was a bright early **morning** in Daybreak Town. A morning like any other as of recent. People starting to open up their shops, children waking up for school, and mystical Keyblade Wielders preparing for another daily extermination of the darkness. However, our Keyblade Wielder is currently fast asleep in his home. And thus is where our story begins.  
  
Mixael, a new Keyblade Wielder, was fast asleep in his room oblivious to the creek of his door and two small figures creeping in. Omori, Mixael’s adopted little sister, and his chirithy, Chiri, silently crept through the room towards his bedside. They looked towards each other with smiles before Omori mouthed a countdown. As it ended both of them jumped onto the bed and subsequently onto Mixael. He awoke angrily with grunt before opening his eyes and seeing whom it was who woke him made Mixael calmed down. Mixael could tell it was her, regardless of her bed head currently making her hair look like a bird’s nest. Omori had long jet black hair that fell to the small of her back, but similar honey brown eyes like him though she was a few shades lighter than he was skin tone wise. Chiri always wore a lion necklace Mixael gave to them, though they took it as a gift and sign of their friendship, it wasn’t Mixael’s only reason as to why he gave it to them. Chirithies tend to look the same, so it was Mixael’s way of telling them apart from others.  
  
Mixael sat up with a loud yawn as Omori started fake punching him in the gut and laughing.

“Come on big bro, you’re gonna be late opening up the shop again if you keep sleeping in.”  
She said as she continued her laughing and giggling as he rolled his eyes and proceeded to grab her and toss her to the other side of his bed. He then felt a sudden weight on his head, he knew exactly who it was.

“She’s right you know, just because you have a keyblade now doesn’t mean you get to sleep in more. There’s work to be done!” Chiri giggled as Mixael let out a sigh while climbing out of his bed. Reaching up to his head, he took hold of Chiri and then tossed them right into Omori, who was only just then trying to get up. This caused both to go into another round of giggles. Mixael began his morning stretches rolling his eyes once more with a smirk.

“Well if you stop trying to force me into making skillet brownies at the very wee hours of the night, then maybe I’d wake up earlier to open the shop.” 

After finishing his stretches he turned to the door to see a pouting Omori crossing her arms with Chiri by her side copying her.

“But you always make it the best! I always run the shop by myself now! And you and Chiri go fight heartless with the keyblade! And Papa is too busy with the post office so it gets lonely here at home...” Omori looked down to her feet with a frow. She knew deep down she couldn’t blame Mixael for that. He was chosen by the keyblade to become a hero. She really did miss her big brother though. They’d always open up their bakery in the early morning and bake the best goodies in town. Then after the sun starts to turn red, they’d close up shop and maybe get ice cream if it was Mixael’s cheat day. Then they go home and play catch or He’d read her a story. She liked it best when he read to her before bed. 

Suddenly she felt a pat on her head and looked to see Mixael smiling down on her in sympathy. He then gave her a light hug that she returned. She nuzzled her face into his stomach as she lightly grabbed the back of his shirt. He could hear her slightly sniffling as well. 

Patting her head again he spoke.

“I’m sorry Firefly… I didn’t know you felt this way. I want to be around like before but those heartless won’t kill themselves. But tell you what, I’ll try and get done with my daily missions a lot faster so that I can at least get home to read you a chapter from the bigger books at night.”

Omori looked up from his stomach with slightly puffy eyes. Said eyes looked at him with hope as she mustered up the courage to speak without stuttering.

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

Omori hugged him tightly before letting go and wiping away her tears with her shirt. Mixael opened his door out to the hall and motioned Omori to head out first.

“You go down first and make breakfast. I’ll take a quick shower and be right down. After that You get ready and I’ll help you fix that bird’s nest on your head. Can’t have the reggies see you looking like that now can we?” Mixael smiled as she stuck her tongue out at him and left his room running downstairs. 

Chiri who hadn’t said a word yet walked into his peripheral and looked up at him with a slight tilt of their head. 

“You know you shouldn’t make promises you can’t always keep. You’ll have days as a keyblade wielder where you won’t be home till the next morning. You know this already.” Chiri was trying to give Mixael some sympathy, but it's hard to seeing as this is the truth of the matter.

“I know Chiri… I’ll try my best to hold it up, it’s just so she has some hope. For now until we find some other way, this is the best we've got.” Mixael made his way to the bathroom after he spoke leaving Chiri no room to reply. After doing his normal routine he walked downstairs in his battle gear with Chiri close behind. He was greeted by the smell of eggs and chocolate chip pancakes. Omori was already seated eating her share. Their small little kitchen table only was able to seat four at best, five if you count the high chair they bought Chiri.

“Hurry and eat before it gets cold.”

Mixael sat down after lifting Chiri into the high chair and started eating. Their morning conversation fell into the usual discussion of what today’s special pastry should be, theorizing where Mixael’s next heartless patrol will be, and whether Omori finished her assignments. After they finished Mixael helped Omori get ready like he does every morning. Omori's hair has always given her trouble. So much so Mixael had to resort to asking the local housewives how to deal with this monstrosity, much to his embarrassment of soon being told how much of a great big brother he was. With how long it took to brush her hair they resort to brushing it after she’s fully ready. So after he brushes her hair the usual amount, he stylizes her bangs as always and puts the reminder of her hair into a ponytail. 

With that they walked outside into the early morning light, and just walking to the right five steps brought them to the front of their little bakery. Something that Mixael’s late mother started and with her passing, Mixael and Omori continued. He took out his key and unlocked the door to the place, it was a small shop, nothing too special. It helped pay the bills and was a fun experience and that's all that mattered. Mixael and Omori got to work on readying everything for the opening. They moved in sync around the bakery, never tripping over each other or getting in the way of the other. This is what Chiri had watched from the counter for the munny register. It was a spectacle to say in the least. After finishing up, Mixael flipped the sign to open and their day began. He usually stayed for at least thirty mins to an hour after opening before having to depart. Not that he needed to. Just that he knew Omori appreciated it every morning.

As the thirty minute mark was growing close Mixael was occupied with displaying a few treats in the display area when he heard the door’s chime jingle. Looking up at who it was, Mixael had to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor. Standing in the middle of their bakery was one of the Foretellers, Master Ava of Vulpes, aka his union leader. She hadn’t been to his bakery to buy something let alone talk to him or Omori since three weeks before he got his keyblade. He stood up and gave her a kind smile and so did Omori who was eager to see her again. She always looked up to Ava and hoped that she could be as great as her one day. Chiri stood up fast and saluted Ava who quickly waved away the gesture with a small smile.

“Master, to what I owe the pleasure of seeing you in our humble little bakery? The usual perhaps, or maybe something new?” Mixael asked as he walked over to the munny counter where Omori and Chiri were.

“The usual actually. It's been awhile since I’ve been back here. I was hoping that my next time here would just be leisure, however I have news for you Mixael on your upcoming missions.”

Mixael’s and Chiri’s ears seemingly perked up at this. Though his reaction seemed one of slight intrigue and excitement, Omori’s could be described as slightly crestfallen. Ava could put together why she seemed that way. The Keyblade though being a blessing can also be a curse. She felt for the young one, must be lonely without her big brother around. Ava continued.

“Next week you will be put into a party of three. This party will be who you join up with for patrols and such. Furthermore your Lux intake will be combined and then tallied together. I expect the three of you to treat each other with respect as you’ll be training with each other to become better Keyblade wielders. I hope you understand.”

Mixael with a firm nod, gave a thumbs up. “Crystal clear Master. Now let me get you your breakfast and I’ll start heading out for heartless patrol.” With that Mixael got to work on her order and handed it to her when finished. Ava reached into her pockets to grab the munny, but Mixael held up a hand stating it was on the house. She was pouting slightly but she then smiled in a slight mischievous manner. With a nod and goodbye she left the bakery. Mixael went to hang his aporn on the wall and walked over to Omori and knelt in front of her. He then went on his usual tangent much to Omori’s dismay.  
“-remember to give Mrs.Viduo her payment for this month’s home school for you.”

“I know.”  
“Don’t forget to reload the gummi gun if you use it.”  
“I Know.”

“And don’t forget you have to restock to-”

“I KNOW! Geez big bro, I remember now hurry you have to go on patrol.” Omori was pouting at Mixael who couldn't help but chuckle and smile at her.

“You know I only say all this because I love you right?” Omori couldn't help but smile along with him as he said that.

“I know.” Mixael gave her a light peck on the forehead and they shared a hug.

“I love Mixael.”

“I love you too Omori, now le’me go and head out. Got plenty of those heartless to kill today.”

Mixael got up and gave her head pat as she handed him his lunch for today. He motioned to Chiri to follow him out. Chiri got up from the counter and gave a quick hug to Omori then soon followed Mixael out the door.

Mixael had begun to turn to walk down the street as he exited the shop. Only then did he notice a bag of munny strapped to the brick wall of the bakery with magic. Mixael rolled his eyes and used Dispeal to get rid of the magic and pocketed the munny pouch. He’ll put it in the register later when he gets back.  
Thus Mixael and Chiri headed off to where their patrol for the heartless would begin. Mixael had no inclination of what his new teammates would be like, but he had a feeling inside of him that just knew everything would turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you made it to the end! Thanks for reading my One-shot! Please let me know what could improve in my writing style and what avenues I should take to improve overall. Thank you again so much. So you all soon for the next one-shot!


End file.
